


Unbearable

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [75]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, HanniBelles, Intersex Alpha, Knotting, Mild Painplay, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Freddie, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic Welcome, Power Dynamics, Punishment, References to Breeding, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, alpha Bev, blink and you'll miss it reference to lactation kink, do not copy to another site, hint of daddy kink (one use of the word "daddy"), intersex omega, references to bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: It's the morning of their anniversary and Omega Freddie wakes her girlfriend in an almost unbearable way.My other home is Twitter
Relationships: Beverly Katz/Freddie Lounds
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: #HanniBelles2019





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> Note on anatomy: I picture female alpha/omega thus - female alphas are much like a male alpha but with breasts and also a vagina, and female omegas like male omegas but with breasts and perhaps slightly smaller cock (so both intersex, in the fandom vernacular sense of the word). So much more like male alphas and omegas, than betas ("normal" people).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49107509137/in/dateposted/)

“What are you doing, baby?” Bev only just managed not to moan the words as she slowly woke, feeling Freddie’s hot, wet mouth around her rapidly hardening cock. 

Freddie didn’t answer, just took Bev deeper. Her only possible reaction to that was to arch into the pleasure and push one hand into Freddie’s unruly curls, trying to wake enough to enjoy the situation. 

Freddie had clearly removed Bev’s panties, that much was clear from the access the omega had to her. And now she was giving her the most perfect wake up blow job. 

“You’re so good at that,” Bev gasped out the words, quickly hurtling towards the crest of her climax, and all she could think about was spilling thick and quick into Freddie’s beautiful mouth. It took everything she had not to thrust up into Freddie’s mouth. 

And then suddenly Freddie was gone. Bev’s cock was left wet and aching as her omega left her teetering on the edge of an orgasm. 

“Fuck, baby…” Bev almost whined, “I was so close, don’t tease.”

Freddie was in view then, her hair boyuent, her grin seductive as she cocked her head to one side. 

“You were close?” There was a taunt there that came too easily to Freddie. Bev loved her all the more for it. 

“You know it, baby.” Bev growled back, crooking a finger at her to try and lure Freddie back to her. Freddie grinned and shook her head. 

Bev let her own head fall back with a groan, guessing exactly the kind of mood Freddie was in. 

“This is for the spanking, right?” Bev asked, wanting to know exactly what she was being punished for. Not that it wouldn’t stop her again in future. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Freddie replied, nonchalant as he hopped off the bed. She turned her back to Bev as she first removed her black panties, and then pulled over her head the black knit she’d likely thrown on to go to the bathroom. 

“Fuck…” Bev drank in the sight of her porcelain skin, and the red welts on her ass. She snaked a hand over her own hard nipple, down her belly and to her cock, stroking it a few times as she watched Freddie turn back to her. 

Freddie’s nipples were tight with the slight chill in the room, a rosy pink against her in oh so white skin. Bev wanted to suck and nip at them until the omega was over sensitive and leaking copious amounts of slick. 

“Why would I punish you for that?” Freddie asked, trying to do her very best at wide-eyed and innocent as she stalked back towards the bed. “I was a bad girl after all, wasn’t I. Daddy.”

There was no question there and it took everything in Bev not to grab Freddie roughly and pull her back to the bed. She would have done, but wanted too much to see how this would play out. 

“You were a bad girl,” Bev growled the words back, trying not to shudder at the word Freddie only used when she was trying to get the upper hand. Because it always damn well worked! 

Freddie continued to move around the bed, gliding like she was some sort of fae creature. When she got to the other side of the bed, she ran her fingers lightly over the small tray on the bedside table. It contained two fresh bloody marys, condensation sliding down the glasses. She must have got up and made them before the wake up blow job, Bev realised. 

And then. 

“Shit!” 

Freddie’s smile turned feral and she cocked a brow, waiting for Bev to voice her realisation. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I was just so tired last night, but I do have a gift for you.” Bev pleaded, but Freddie huffed, picking up one of the glasses and sipping at it for a moment, as though Bev were completely beneath her notice. 

The anniversary of their first date, where they had got completely fucked on bloody marys and ended up in Freddie’s bed. Bev really had bought a small gift and had meant to give it to Freddie when she’d gotten in the night before - on their actual anniversary. But she’d ended up working crazy late and then had been so tired she’d gone to bed without remembering. 

“You know how that makes an omega feel?” Freddie asked, all innocence as she set her glass back down and crawled onto the bed and toward Bev. “Unbearable, that’s how. Not at all able to bear the thought that they aren’t the most important thing in their alpha’s life.” 

She knelt next to Bev and looked down, reprimand in her tone and expression. 

“So, I want you to feel unbearable too. I’m going to work you up, over and over. But you are not going to come until I say you can.” She cupped Bev’s balls and gave them a gentle tug and squeeze. “And Ms Katz, I have no immediate plans for you to come.”

Bev let out a long groan. 

*

“Oh fuck, fuck, Freddie!” Bev groaned, practically whined, as Freddie rode her reverse cowgirl. 

Freddie had been keeping her hard over an hour now. The condensation on Bev’s unconsumed drink had created a puddle on the tray, whilst Freddie’s was long since finished. 

The omega had alternated between sucking her off, fucking her, and playing with her nipples. All just to the point where Bev was about to come but then pulling back again. Never letting Bev crest, even though the omega had now come several times and the scent was driving Bev insane. 

“Are you close, baby?” Freddie asked, with something like affection. 

Maybe this time? 

Bev nodded and bit into her lower lip, “So close…” 

Freddie stopped so suddenly that it made Bev’s head spin. And then the omega was climbing off her, she looked over as Freddie lay down on the bed next to her and thrust her fingers inside herself. 

“I’m close too,” Freddie admitted, though now there was a bit of a taunt there. She looked over at Bev as she circled fingers around her oversized clit, not quite big enough to be a cock like in a male omega. She fingered herself and rubbed at her clit, eyes locking with Bev’s as she came hard. 

Bev groaned and threw her arm over her face, sinking back into the pillows. “You’re going to fucking kill me.” 

Freddie chuckled. 

*

“Want to breed me alpha?” Freddie moaned and arched under Bev as Bev sucked one of her erect nipples into her mouth, thrusting at the same time so that she filled Freddie completely. 

“Fuck…” Bev gasped against the turgid flesh. 

“Wanna knock me up? Come so deep inside me, knot me? Make me big and round with your child and then…” Freddie gasped as Bev bit lightly on her nipple, already knowing what was going to come next. “Then, you suck on my… ahhhh…” 

Another nip, another thrust and Freddie was coming, her nails raking into Bev’s back. Bev groaned and buried her face in Freddie’s hair, feeling the pull of her omega’s soft heat. 

She shifted slightly, trying to adjust to a better position for thrusting, for knotting. But Freddie stopped her with a laugh. 

“I’m sorry alpha, you haven’t been suitably punished yet. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when you’re allowed to come.” Freddie pushed Bev off of her, Bev’s cock wet and aching. But she let the omega go all the same. She wouldn’t be the alpha for Freddie if she even entertained the thought of forcing herself on the omega, regardless of how much teasing there was. 

*

Lunchtime came and Bev couldn’t even say she was hungry. 

She was strung out, that was for sure. She’d long since shed the white tank top she’d worn to bed, soaked through with sweat now. And the sheets were a mess. 

But she was sure Freddie couldn’t hold out much longer. The omega had a high sex drive, but surely there was a limit to how many times she could come in one morning before it became uncomfortable.

“Please, baby,” She begged as Freddie lay next to her, stroking over her naked body. 

This was worse, so much worse than the fucking. Freddie just lying there, caressing her gently. Turning her on with the intimacy of it, even though she hadn’t touched Bev’s cock in a half hour. In fact, Bev was sure if she touched it right that moment then she’d probably come. And Freddie would have won, whilst also being mad at her for a week. 

So she bore the unbearable. The light fingers trailing over her, circling her nipples, stroking over her belly, always skirting close to but never touching her cock. 

Bev closed her eyes and focused on not coming as Freddie pushed every button she knew. 

*

Freddie sighed, letting Bev’s cock fall from her mouth as she brought her to the brink again. 

Bev was almost sobbing. 

“You won’t forget again, will you?” Freddie teased, running a finger lightly up Bev’s shaft. 

Bev shook her head. Though, in the back of her mind she filed this away. If she ever felt like being denied an orgasm for hours on end again, then this was clearly one way to go about that. 

“I bought you a gift, I should have… You’re right, you come first. I should have made sure I gave it to you last night. Or not worked late…” 

Bev trailed off at Freddie’s light laughter. 

“Well, I think now I have come first. Over and over. In fact, I’m not sure I can even come again right now.” She lowered her eyes and looked up at Bev through her lashes. “Unless you make me. In fact… You can come, as soon as you make me come again.” 

Bev practically roared as she surged across the bed to meet the challenge. 

She pinned Freddie under her, enjoying the omega’s grin as she slotted between her legs. “Lucky for me, I do put you first, I do love you and you mean everything to me. And I know exactly how to make you come.”

She thrust inside Freddie, which earned another light laugh mixed with a low moan. 

“Oh really?” Freddie teased, clearly thinking that Bev only intended to fuck her. 

“Yeah,” Bev growled against her mouth before ravaging her, kissing her deeply and passionately as she pounded into her. 

It took everything she had not to come. Went against every instinct to pull out. 

Freddie let out a whine as she did so, which Bev was sure was part of the tease. 

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. Gonna make you come real hard,” Bev purred the words and grabbed hold of Freddie’s waist, pulling her from the bed and dragging her across to the dresser. Freddie let out a low moan when she realised Bev’s intent. 

They both groaned and grunted as Bev pushed her down onto the dresser, putting a hand in her thick hair and gripping it. She angled Freddie’s face to the mirror as she used her other hand to position herself at Freddie’s wet slit. She pushed in slowly and watched the look of ecstasy in Freddie’s reflection. 

She certainly knew her love well enough to know how turned on she always got watching herself be fucked. 

Bev moved her hand around from where she had held her cock, to Freddie’s clit and started to circle it with the wetness that had gathered there. 

Freddie bucked, “Oh fuck… Oh Bev… Alpha…” 

Bev’s cock actually hurt, it felt raw from the hours of play. But it was nothing compared to the ache in her balls. Maybe it was the pain that made it all the more satisfying to watch Freddie come apart. She’d assumed she’d be able to hold out and tease Bev longer, Bev was sure. But now she had the upper hand. 

She could already feel Freddie squeezing around her, trying to stave off the inevitable. 

Bev tightened her grasp in Freddie’s hair and pulled her back enough to see her gorgeous breasts pressed against the dresser. 

She leaned in to whisper at Freddie’s ear, “Gonna knot you, baby. And the way you’ve been playing with me… It’s going to last a while. Gonna pump you with so much come.” 

Freddie groaned, their eyes meeting in the mirror. 

And that was it, that was when Freddie broke and came hard around Bev’s cock. The amount of slick that gushed forth made it almost impossible to find friction. So Bev took hold of Freddie’s hips and started to thrust deep, her knot growing with each thrust. Until finally she pushed inside and felt her omega lock around her. 

“Fuuuckk…” Bev groaned and thrust shallowly a couple more times, spilling copiously inside Freddie as her balls drew up and finally released. It was almost agony to come, almost unbearable, but for the perfect expression on Freddie’s face. 

Bliss, submission, love. 

Bev collapsed onto her back and they stood there panting for a few minutes before Bev recovered enough to move them back to the bed, lying down in the messy sheets and curling around her omega. 

She snaked her hand around and could feel Freddie’s abdomen slightly distended where it was so full of come. Freddie huffed, she’d never been a huge fan of come inflation, but then this was her fault. 

Bev laughed lightly and nuzzled at the side of Freddie’s neck, “You’re just lucky you didn’t send me into rut. Again.” 

Freddie shuddered and in a low, sultry voice, she replied, “I already told you, that I’m saving until the next time I’m in heat.” 

Bev’s chest swelled at the promise. 

Freddie’s next heat, they would become bonded mates. And it would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of a three part series and the final part will be posting on 29th Nov for #HanniBelles


End file.
